particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
CSA Pax et Socialism
The author of this article would like constructive feedback on its content. After reading the article, please comment on the discussion page to contribute to the discussion. CSA Pax et Socialism (Peace and Socialism) CSA Pax et Socialism is a democratic socialist party of the Communist Socialist Alliance and is headquartered in the capital city of Darina (Lirath), of the Independent Federation of Dolgaria. Ideology & Positions According to a survey done in August 2438, 78% of the party is Democractic Socialist, 13% Social Democrat, and 9% other or a "mix." A political compass stated the party was '-7.88' on the economic scale and '-5.79' on the social scale. As part of the Communist Socialist Alliance, the party is naturally left. As part of the Independent Federation of Dolgaria, a fascist and right wing infested nation, the party is viewed as the only leftist party along with the Socio-Liberal Democrats (SoLiD), and an extremist one at that. Among other principles, CSA Pax et Socialism supports democracy, liberty, peace, and equality. The environment, public education, public health care, a mixed regulated economy, maximum civil rights and liberty coexisting, political freedom, secularization and separation, and pacifism are all supported. History Background Toma Nistor, the first President of the CSA Pax et Socialism, founded the United Democratic Socialist Party in 2436 whilst Dolgaria was reigned by the Imperial Fascist Party. In the 2438 August elections, CSA Pax et Socialism quickly gained 55 seats in Senate (9.91% of Senate seats), and the majority of Lirath. Although ineffective against the majority of conservative and fascist parties, the 55 CSA Pax et Socialism Senators proved to be an active if not radically leftist group which created commotion, controversy, reactionary fear on the right, and a large hopeful following on the left. With a young and striking popularity, the following elections provided a voice for the other half of the nation. Worker's Rising Main Article: Worker's Rising In the February 2441 elections, CSA Pax et Socialism gained an enormous 113 seats adding up to 168 seats and easily becoming the largest party in the nations. The party now controlled 30.27% of the Senate polling in first. This opened began a new era in Dolgarian history, commonly referred to as Worker's Rising. Worker's Rising is described as the moment in Dolgarian history when the left re-took power for the underclasses and began promoting such bills as nationalized health care, increased corporate, luxury and income taxes, increased minimum wage, increased environmental protection, bigger government, and a shift to a regulated economy. Political Relations The Socio-Liberal Democrats (SoLiD) are the closest in political ideology to the CSA Pax et Socialism. This however, is weary as the Socio-Liberal Democrats tent to lean more towards the free market and less government intervention. The Party for Liberty is a freedom centrist party that sometimes sides with the left and tries to escape the grasps of fascism and the other more radical right wing parties. The Imperial Fascist Party is a strongly supported extreme right wing part which stand against everything the left fights for. Currently the strongest and largest party in Dolaria, this party almost always wins each election and bill with the help of their two allied cabinet parties, the Free People's Party and the Conservative Nationalist Party. One of the largest parties in the nation, the Free People's Party, is a right wing fascist collaborator and very conservative. This party is strictly anti-leftist and never supports bills of change. The Conservative Nationalist Party is an economically incorrect radical right wing nationalist which focuses on bringing capitalist in all its luster and glory to Dolgaria. This party is also a heavy fascist collaborator. The Retro-Futurist Party has no developed political tendencies, and is seen as a an independent moderate with unclear resolve as to whom they will side with. The Green Party is the newest developing addition to Dolgarian politics, and is seemingly a strong ally of environmental conservation has many traits of leftism, which helps with legislature, but takes away from the leftist votes for CSA Pax et Socialism. Struggles Self-described as the only true leftist power in Dolgaria, the party is but a minority among centrists, flip-floppers, and right wing extremists, including fascists and nationalists. Although bills from the left are rarely passed, CSA Pax et Socialism will not fail to impress in taking Senate seats. While the right wing majority is split among voters and states, the leftist minority power already has taken control of Lirath, the state in which the capital, Darina, is located. While right wingers and moderates control legislation today, the small leftist minority is gaining seats in Senate with the voters' will. Elections Elections for the Presidency Elections for the Senate Category:DolgariaCategory:Dolgarian PartiesCategory:Parties